Duane Comack
'Duane Comack '''is the protagonist of the thirty-seventh ''Goosebumps book, ''The Headless Ghost''. History On Halloween, Duane had dressed up as a Grim Reaper and was waiting for his best friend, Stephanie Alpert, outside her house. Then all of a sudden, a huge hairy creature jumped out and attacked Duane, but it turned out to be Stephanie. Duane was really impressed at his friend's costume and then Stephanie scared a group of trick-or-treaters, who ran off and dropped their candy in the process. Duane and Stephanie thought that was more fun than trick-or-treating, so they spent the night scaring everyone else. Duane thought that was fun and Stephanie told him that they should do it every night, as it doesn't have to be Halloween to scare kids. So after that, Duane and Stephanie became the Twin Terrors of Wheeler Falls, playing all sorts of pranks on kids at night, such as throwing fake spiders into bedrooms and putting gross things in mailboxes. And in the day, Duane and Stephanie caught the other kids checking to see if it was safe to come outside and they are too frightened to leave their houses at night. Duane and Stephanie are really proud of themselves about that. However, there is one place that they do not go to at night and that is Hill House, the most haunted house in Wheeler Falls, which is also a tourist attraction as it does tours. Duane and Stephanie have taken the tour many times with their favorite guide, Otto and they know many of the horrible stories Hill House holds, including how a thirteen-year-old boy named Andrew Craw had his head pulled off by the ghost of a sea captain and is now roaming around Hill House as a ghost, looking for his head. Because of all this, Duane and Stephanie found Hill House such awesome fun. General Information Physical appearance Duane is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with brown hair and brown eyes. Personality Duane was really into scary things such as Hill House and he really enjoyed being one of the Twin Terrors and scaring everyone else in Wheeler Falls and he was really proud that he made everyone else scared. He also enjoyed taking the tours at Hill House and he knew Otto's every word and move since he took the tour many times and Duane really believed the stories which is why he and Stephanie took the tour often. Duane can also be sensible and there are moments when he got pretty frightened himself. Duane can also be cynical sometimes, as noticed with Seth when they first met him. He can also get pretty annoyed with Stephanie when she plays a trick on him. But Duane is good friends with Stephanie as they have a lot in common. And after the encounter with The Headless Ghost, Duane is now over scary stuff and has found other things to be interested in. In the episode, Duane starts the story being tired of scaring other people and causing trouble, unlike Stephanie. He is more rational than Stephanie, but also more worrisome. He shows more concern over exploring Hill House for Andrew's head. List of appearances Books * Goosebumps ** The Headless Ghost * Goosebumps Presents ** The Headless Ghost Television and Film * Television series **Season 2 - The Headless Ghost Actor * Kenny Vadas (television series) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Male Category:Television series characters Category:Original series (characters)